castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Otomedius Excellent/Archive 1
Does anyone know if there's a dedicated Castlevania themed stages or enemies/bosses in this game? YouTube doesn't have too many gameplay videos. Does NicoNicoDouga? --Reinhart77 08:35, January 16, 2011 (UTC) This game has not been released yet. No gameplay video.--Kiyuhito 09:59, January 16, 2011 (UTC) This game hasn't been released? I guess its coming late, since I thought it was already out because they listed September as the planned release month in XBoxAmerica.com. Thanks. I see that its now planned to come out this winter.--Reinhart77 15:38, January 16, 2011 (UTC) As for this, it is scheduled to be put on the market March 24.--Kiyuhito 15:52, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Since the game should be available outside of Japan, I'm sure Kokoro will be called Kokoro Belmont. I'll change it as soon as its confirmed. Though I suppose she might be called something like "Hearts Belmont"..--Reinhart77 15:59, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I wait for an official source.--Kiyuhito 16:12, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Kokoro Belmondo is Kokoro Belmont. Koji Igarashi is Koji Igarashi. Not "Consideration Ruled - Fifty Storms".--Kiyuhito 04:33, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Gesshi Hanafuuma It is said that "月士華風魔" is "Gesshi Hanafūma" according to information that I obtained. But, it is not fixation. I wait for an official source.--Kiyuhito 07:00, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Gesshi Hanafuuma official source.--Kiyuhito 04:19, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Great. This is coming out this month (Mar 24), nice. Apparently, no North American release date yet http://www.siliconera.com/2011/02/27/in-otomedius-excellent-the-right-stick-is-the-emoticon-stick/. --Reinhart77 01:26, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Ha, I see that Ryukotsuki got a character in the game. Wonder if we'll see a female Dracula?? --Reinhart77 03:32, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Possible, Female Dracula will come to DLC. Because Kokoro is DLC character.--Kiyuhito 05:37, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Now on sale for Japan Now on sale. But, I do not schedule to buy it.--Kiyuhito 11:26, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, I just got myself an XBox360, so I should be able to play it once its available in the US. --Reinhart77 12:30, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Kokoro Belmondo Mine Yoshizaki's Konami unofficial? plot: She is Julius's younger sister or daughter, She thinks that she is reborn of Simon. Informer said "source from art book". But, I haven't art book. It's rumor.--Kiyuhito 14:47, June 25, 2011 (UTC) New DLC Kokoro Belmondo in market place today (400MSP).--Kiyuhito 02:07, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Great, so we should start seeing Kokoro gameplay videos on youtube and niconico now. The game's still not out over here. Gamestop is using the date Nov 2, but I don't know if that's an official date or not. I pre-ordered it in order to get the artbook, in case it has any additional information on Kokoro.--Reinhart77 13:02, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I saw that an anime about a line of Konami armed suited female action figures is coming out this fall. I wonder if they'll ever make an anime based on Otomedius Excellent?--Reinhart77 13:06, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Michiru Yamane From MichiruDiary "I wrote song in Otomedius Excellent". Possible DLC "Kokoro BGM Pack".--Kiyuhito 06:39, October 30, 2011 (UTC) That's good news.--Reinhart77 12:21, October 30, 2011 (UTC) BGM "Kokoro Belmondo" Pack DLC Michiru Yamane works (440MSP) *Stage1BGM: Cosmic Radio Star *Stage2BGM: Indefinate Incantiation *Stage3BGM: Annihilated Mine *Stage4BGM: Golden Bough *Stage5BGM: Symphonic Poem?Planet Orbit *Stage7BGM: Point Of No Return *Stage8BGM: Inner Space Illusuion BossBGM & FinalBossBGM is Not Yamane works. --Kiyuhito 15:47, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I got the game today, but Kokoro related DLC is not available yet. Playing as Hanafuuma Gesshi in the mean time. Unfortunately, the artbook did not contain any character profiles, so I don't know if we'll ever see Kokoro's background in English, if she has one.--Reinhart77 03:36, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Rumor1, Castlevania remix isn't included in Kokoro BGM pack. Rumor2, Kokoro-Julius relation Japanese language text in Gallery mode. But, I don't know the fact. Sorry.--Kiyuhito 04:25, November 5, 2011 (UTC)